


Risky Business

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Rebecca thanks Raptor for saving Mistfall. After lecturing him, of course. Rebecca belongs to Centeris2.





	Risky Business

Rebecca made her way through the dispersing crowd, having stayed at Raptor’s impromptu concert for the entire duration. Rania had gone home early, though, saying that she preferred the sound of birdsong. Personally, Rebecca was of the belief that the music was simply too loud for the blind girl, especially given the fact that her hearing was more acute. Though it was fine if Rania wasn’t so fond of Raptor’s music anymore, it wasn’t to everyone’s taste. 

“Hey, you can’t go up there,” said one of the girls who was on Raptor’s security team. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you recognise me?” asked Rebecca. “I know I’ve changed my hair quite a few times recently, but surely you’d remember a face.”

“Yo, ‘becca!” Raptor called, and Rebecca smiled to see her boyfriend waving to her from across the stage. Then, she turned back to the security guard with a smirk.

“See?” said Rebecca. The girl rolled her eyes, and unclipped the velvet rope to allow Rebecca access to the stage.

“Hey yo, my superhero,” said Raptor, grinning at her. “You like the show?”

“Hmm, why don’t I show you how I really feel about what you did?” asked Rebecca. At the heat in her eyes, Tor blushed.

“Aight, I like the sound ‘o dat,” said Tor, nodding. “My hotel room or your inn room?”

“Actually, I’ve found a new place,” said Rebecca. “It’s nice and private, and near a lake.”

“Oh, yeah?” said Tor, grinning. “Sounds like the perfect place for a romantic getaway.”

“Hm, yes, ‘romantic’,” said Rebecca, adding the air-quotes with her fingers, and she laughed. “Meet me there tonight?”

“Wolves would have to drag me away from you,” said Tor, and Rebecca laughed while glancing at the wolf standing on the stage.

Just as he’d promised, Tor showed up at the place that Rebecca had dubbed the ‘bangalow’ when the sun had sunk behind the hills and the first stars were dotting the velvety night sky, somehow managing to pierce through the mist that hung eternally about Mistfall. He knocked on the door, and soon heard footsteps approaching from the other side.

“Is that you, Tor?” asked Rebecca.

“Course it is, who else would it be?” asked Tor.

“Oh, I dunno, one of the other miscellaneous couples who’ve used this place,” said Rebecca. “We all clean up afterwards, though, don’t worry.”

She opened the door, and Tor’s mouth fell open in shock as he beheld the beauty that stood before him. She smiled, blushing, as Tor’s gaze travelled up from her bare feet, up her long, bare legs (which she’d even shaved for him), to the tiny black panties, up her bare stomach (toned from all that hard work that she regularly completed around Jorvik), over the curve of her breasts, held by a black bra with a little black bow in the middle, and up her neck to her face, where he could finally see her grinning at him.

“See something you like?” asked Rebecca, her tone lilting and teasing. Tor blushed.

“I-I uh- wow, so this is my reward, huh?” said Tor, only now noticing the little piece of sheer fabric that Rebecca wore. If it was a nightgown, it didn’t do much, revealing her torso and only coming down to her hips. It was probably supposed to be some kind of lingerie.

“Close the door, it’s not exactly warm out there,” said Rebecca with a laugh. Tor did so, then took a step towards her. He was already pretty hard, just from seeing her and from what her words had promised.

“Thank you,” said Rebecca, pulling him towards her and backing them over towards the bed. She sat down on it, then scooted back a little, making room for her boyfriend. Out of instinct, Tor glanced around, and was pleased to see that there were not even any places to hide cameras, and the windows were covered up by curtains. He worried about the noise, but surely Rebecca wouldn’t have chosen this place if it wasn’t safe.

“Nice find,” said Tor, pleased to find that even the bed was comfortable.

“Yeah, a friend and I found it,” said Rebecca. “I don’t think anyone lives here, though. Or if they do, they haven’t shown up yet.”

“Could be a holiday pad,” said Tor.

“Hmm, yeah, I guess it could be,” said Rebecca. She waved her hand. “But whatever, I’m sure we’ll find out the truth about it someday. For now, though…” She grinned. “I have to thank you for helping me to save Mistfall. I never expected that you’d be able to do it.”

“Hey, I’m a man of many talents,” said Tor, slightly offended. 

“Well, yeah, but… it was so risky,” said Rebecca, sitting up and raking her fingers through her blonde hair. Tor was confused. The fire of lust was gone from her now, and she just looked worried. “You could’ve just thrown your entire career down the toilet, I’m sure Mr Bigcake must be furious at you!”

“Yeeah, I’ve been screening his calls,” said Tor. It didn’t make Rebecca laugh, though. Instead, she just stared at him with wide, concerned blue eyes.

“But he’s not the worst part,” said Rebecca. “You piss off your manager all the time, that’s normal now. But you also pissed off GED. And they’re… they’re really scary, Tor. Hell, even I’m scared of them sometimes, even after all of the adventures that I’ve gone on.”

“They’re just a company, the worst they can do is sue me for damages,” said Tor. Rebecca looked down for a moment. When she looked back up, she had tears in her eyes. Tor’s heart ached at the sight.

“I wish that was true,” said Rebecca, her voice tight with unshed tears. She took a deep breath. “But it’s not. They’re clever, and I know you are too, but… the things they’ve done in the past, it just makes me worry so much about you. They’ve destroyed farms, families, livelihoods, all in the quest for greed or just because someone wronged them. And now I’m just so terrified that they’re going to ruin you.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Tor, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ve got a really good lawyer, the best around. Bigcake insisted on it, just in case I had a one night stand that resulted in a child and the mother sued for child support or whatever.” Rebecca smirked.

“I guess that is a common issue when you’re a big celebrity,” said Rebecca. “But seriously, Tor, they’re probably going to destroy you. And if they do… I’ll still be here, helping you however I can. I still do odd jobs for them, especially for Ms Drake, the woaman you were working for up until today, so I’ll see if I can’t do a little sabotage.”

“Glad I’ve got you looking out for me,” said Tor with a smile. Rebecca smiled back at him, her eyes looking a little drier now. She wiped them on the sheet anyway.

“Of course I look out for you, I love you,” said Rebecca. She sniffed. “Sorry, I must be sending the worst mixed messages right now, I brought you out here to thank you for what you did today. And, if this is the last time that I get to be with you while you’re free… then let’s make the most of it, hey?”

“Jeez, now you’re making me worry,” said Tor, frowning. “Should I go into police protection or something?”

“That might help, yeah,” said Rebecca. “You could hide here.”

“Hmm, and would you keep me company?” asked Tor, ignoring his own slight fear in favour of bringing back the heat from before. He dropped his hands to Rebecca’s waist, rubbing the skin there. Rebecca blushed, the heat quickly returning to her gaze as one of his hands dipped between her legs.

“You know I would,” said Rebecca, rubbing his knee, and kissed him.

As they kissed, Rebecca moved her hand further up his leg until she pressed her palm against the length of him through his jeans, which had been changed out from his usual baggy ones to nicer ones in order to better hide his identity. Tor moaned into the kiss, moving his hips into her hand, and Rebecca gave a gasp of her own when Tor’s fingers slipped beneath the hem of her panties to explore the slick, soft folds within. Rebecca moaned softly, tilting her head back, very much enjoying the feeling of Tor’s fingers moving over her mound.

“Tell me you brought protection,” Rebecca murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Never leave the hotel without it,” said Tor, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and drawing out a condom. Rebecca leaned back as Tor got off of the bed, watching as he pulled off his jeans and underwear, readying the condom. He slipped it on quickly but carefully, and Rebecca had her panties off by the time he’d done that, ready for him.

“Smart boy,” said Rebecca, smiling at him. Tor climbed back onto the bed, kneeling in front of her, and Rebecca leaned forward to kiss him again. Usually, she took control in the bedroom, but this time, she decided to let Tor be the one on top. And she certainly enjoyed how creative he got with his tongue, moaning as he dragged his tongue down from between her breasts and down her stomach. She parted her legs, arching her back to get her pussy closer to his face. And Tor gave her exactly what she asked for, trailing his tongue down her slit, circling it around her clit, and dipping it into her pussy.

“What’s that you called me once?” Tor murmured, licking his lips and looking up at her. “Golden tongue?”

“Get something in me right now or I’ll wrap my legs around your head,” Rebecca murmured, and moaned as he grazed his fingers over her pussy.

“Not that I’d complain about that, but I want this too,” said Tor with a laugh, and positioned himself on top of her before gently sliding in. Rebecca moaned, moving her hips slightly to get more comfortable.

“Mmm, Tor,” Rebecca moaned, her legs coming up to wrap around him. Tor moaned, burying his head in her shoulder, and started to thrust, very much enjoying the way she shuddered under him and moaned and gripped him tighter with her legs and pussy.

It felt so nice, being inside her like this, in a romantic little log cabin. Tor could see himself having a romantic dinner out here with the secret love of his life, and coming here just to get away for a few days. Or just to do what they were doing right now as their bodies came together on the bed, both of them moaning as Tor picked up the pace and started fucking her deeper and faster. Rebecca’s moans increased in pitch, and she started to chant his name as she got closer and closer to her climax.

“Yes, Tor, yes,” Rebecca moaned, her hand drifting downwards to play in her folds and hasten her orgasm. Tor’s hand joined hers, busily rubbing her clit and bringing Rebecca over the edge with a cry of pleasure. He moaned as she tightened around him, his cock aching at the sensation. Rebecca panted, then moaned louder as Tor kept going, fucking her through her orgasm until she felt like she could scream from the intense pleasure and the tingles running through her.

“Sure you’re not going too fast there?” Tor murmured as Rebecca came again, her fingers tangling in his short chestnut hair.

“I dunno, something about this place just seems to beg for haste,” said Rebecca.

“Yeah, I get that,” said Tor. “It being a little cottage so close to town, where anyone could come along.”

“Well, my friends haven’t been interrupted yet,” said Rebecca. “Because the door locks, you see.”

“It does?” asked Tor. Rebecca looked at him, fear in her eyes, but he just grinned. “Well then, that just means that there’s the risk of getting caught. And suddenly, I’m so horny I feel like I might explode.” Rebecca’s insides quivered, and she moaned, clinging to Tor as he got back to work. The way he moved in her just felt so right, so wonderful, sending more tingles through her until even just the feel of the fabric against her skin was getting her closer to another orgasm. She didn’t know how much more she could take, her skin was already getting flushed, but she hadn’t lost her composure. Not entirely.

As Tor thrust deeper into her, Rebecca moaned loudly and felt him pulse, right before he moaned and thrust hard into her a few times as he reached his own climax. Rebecca moaned gently as he panted into her shoulder, closing her eyes as she began to finally come down from the high of sex.

“That was wonderful,” Rebecca murmured, stroking her hand down the back of Tor’s neck from the back of his head. “Can I get up and lock the door now?”

“Heh, sure, if you can walk,” said Tor with a chuckle as he pulled out of her. Rebecca smiled at the feeling, but got up and quickly padded over to the door, where she locked it before returning to the bed to cuddle with her boyfriend.

“That’s better,” said Rebecca, smiling into his shoulder.

“You worry too much,” said Tor, gently stroking her blonde hair.

“There’s a lot to worry about,” said Rebecca. “But if GED does take action against you, I’ll move heaven and earth to save you.” Tor pulled away to look her in the eyes, surprised to find that she looked deadly serious.

“You really believe that they’re dangerous, huh?” said Tor.

“Oh, trust me, they are,” said Rebecca. “They blew up Old Hillcrest.”

“But that was a mining accident, wasn’t it?” asked Tor. Rebecca twisted her lips.

“And then there’s the missing mayor of Jarlaheim, the story of the Unfortunate Dews, all of the farms that they’ve destroyed,” Rebecca listed. She began to shake and hyperventilate, but Tor kissed her, calming her.

“Hey, easy,” said Tor. “Wait until they do something, and then you can panic about it. Worst-case scenario is that we end up having to live in hiding on a cute little farm, or even in this cabin. You can have your horses, I’ll be able to make my own music, possibly under a new name, it’ll be great.” He grinned.

“And will your new wolf be living there too?” asked Rebecca, raising an eyebrow. “Or was that just part of the show?”

“Shakira?” asked Tor. “She’s my new pet.” Rebecca frowned at his grin.

“Tor, you can’t keep a wolf as a pet, there are about a hundred reasons why,” said Rebecca. “But you know what? I’ll lecture you about that later. For now, I just want to hold you.” Just in case it was the last time that she could.


End file.
